The taste of her lips
by Nestik2014
Summary: ( Dodge frome 2005) I love him. Dodger 16:
1. 1 Dodger

Elizabeth was a rich lady. Her father was a banker, a mother of an aristocrat. Her life changed. Her parents were killed. The murderer of her parents did not find. She runs away to live on the streets. She meets the Artful Dodger.

They lead the competition in the city, as long as they are not caught by the police. Later, she meets an old man, she amazes them all. The old man offers her a job. She agrees. she is traded into prostitution.

Jack realizes that he is in love with this prostitute. All expect Dodger, who feels his position as favorite has been threatened. So he and Charley plan to get her out- only to find they just might like her.


	2. 2

Prologue: 2 years ago.

A young man showed the stolen items to the old man. Clenched his hands in the pockets, he was waiting for the decision of the old man. Twisting some gold cups in his hands, the old man frowned, "Sorry. Expensive. I can give you only 10 pounds."

Again, clenching his fists in the pockets of the coat, the young man hissed,

"Do you know what does it cost to get it?"

Obtained by removing the things the old man waved his hand, It would be better to say "thank you, Slick". But...Hey, Tom! - a guy, 20 years old came up to them. He nodded and took the boy by the collar and throw out of the den.

He was again lonely on the street, he stood up and went to the bar "Three Cripples". Turning round the corner, he heard a woman scream. Slick ran up to tha woman. But it was too late. He felt her pulse and realized? that she was dead.

Then he heard the sounds of police and passers-by. Adjusting a black top hat, he ran back to the den.

"Again you?" - an old man asked the boy. Clinging to a wooden door boy said,

"I saw a woman. She was kulled" - leafing through the money the old man asked:

"Did you see the killer?" - Slick nodded his head. Removing money in jacket, old man hissed, "Keep your mouth closed. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded and went to his room. On the way he remembered something, "I found a medallion. I think the killer wanted to steal it", he said to the old man holding a medallion.

He exemined it carefully, the old man took a knife and opened the golden medallion. There was a photo of a young girl inside.

"Is a probably her daughter" - said an old man.

The boy asked, "What is her name?"

- "Elisabeth"


	3. 3

Chapter One:

Was 1825. On Baker Street walked two young men. The young men were well dressed and were each beautiful.

They knew it. When they went to the slums, Artful Dodger heard a woman scream: "Thief! This girl stole my wallet." Dodger and his friend looked at each other, he went to look for the girl.

He saw her running across the roof, he hid behind a corner. When she got Dodger grabbed her hand, and closing her mouth, he held her close. He whispered:

"-Tss, You want to get caught?"

The girl raised her emerald eyes, and whispered:" -On the street no one." He raised an eyebrow: "Are you sure?" Suddenly beside them ran a bunch of cops. Frightened girl looked at Jack, and

and clung to him. He was embarrassed, and pulled away from the girl. When the police ran away she took off her hat, and shook his brown hair. Dodger studied the girl.

she was him age . She have brown hair and green eyes. And long slender legs. She was like a porcelain doll

Then she went to the guy and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered:" Thank you, Artful Dodger." He clapped eyes:" How do you know my name? "

Turning to him, she replied:

"-Cat In this town knows everyone. "When she had gone to him ran his friend- Charley Bates. -"Dodger Who it was? "Jack smiled and replied:

" -It was a cat. " Then he rummaged through the pockets of his coat:

. Stamping his foot on the ground, girl stole his wallet. he hissed:

"-Here Rubbish. She robbed me!"


	4. 4

The boys go in their lair. Walking along a deserted road, Artful Dodger grumbled:

"I hate her! If only see her ..." Putting his hands in his coat pockets, Jack growled. In particular, he was furious when he heard the laughter of his friend Charley Bates. He abruptly turned to him:

"To you funny, yes, Charlie?" His friend smiled. But then grinned:

"I'm surprised. How did you get to that kiss? " Going into the den, Jack hissed:

"Do not tell anyone about this!" Back in the den, Jack did not say anything to anyone. He went somber in his room. The old man noticed his strange behavior, and Charlie asked:

"Charlie, what happened?" Red-haired boy grinned. And he answered:

"Now he is angry, because of its devchenka just robbed."

"Charlie, what happened?" Red-haired boy grinned. And he answered:

"He saved her, she kissed him. Then stole his wallet" On hearing this the old man cried out:

"What, Charlie?" Hearing the old man, Jack sitting on the bed for a moment closed his eyes. After a moment in front of him stood an angry old man.

"Jack, do you know her name?" "

"Yes, Cat." Slamming eyes, old man in a green hat hissed:

"You've got to catch this girl!"

** . **


End file.
